1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus that is optimal for a backseat passenger in a vehicle to view image provided with audio of a television, VTR (Video Tape Recorder), DVD (Digital Video Disc), car navigation system, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally provided display apparatuses of this type include a wide panel capable of displaying landscape-oriented images with an aspect ratio of 16:9, such as that of Hi-Vision broadcasting.
With such a display apparatus having a landscape display screen, when images with an aspect ratio of 4:3 such as in terrestrial television broadcasting are displayed without changing the aspect ratio wasteful blank regions that are usually black in color and without images appear on both sides of the display screen.
One known way to utilize such blank regions on a display screen is to make full use of the characteristics of the wide panel and split the display screen, and simultaneously display image from a plurality of sources (a main image and sub-image) on one display screen (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-51580, for example).
Nevertheless, with the above-mentioned conventional display apparatus, to split the display screen, the operator enters instructions for splitting the screen by operating screen split keys provided on a display apparatus dedicated remote controller, escutcheon switches provided on the display apparatus itself, or selection keys displayed on the touch panel of the display screen, for example.
As a result, such a conventional display apparatus requires much time to perform the screen split operation using a remote controller. In addition, in this case, the possibility of misplacing or losing the remote controller is high with a portable display apparatus or a vehicle-mounted display apparatus.
Further, with a display apparatus provided with escutcheon switches or a display apparatus that displays selection keys on the touch panel of the display screen, the display area for the images displayed on the display screen is limited by the layout space of the escutcheon switches or selection keys, making it no longer possible to display images on an impressive large screen.
Furthermore, with a display apparatus that displays selection keys on the touch panel of the display screen, although the main image and sub-image are shown in a full-screen display, the selection keys need to be displayed every time the operator wants to switch the display screen and the display screen switching operation takes time.